My Memories
by LonelyHearts2008
Summary: It's his senior year, and Antonio decides to do a picture book of his memories at Hetalia World Academy. There's one memory the Spaniard's bound to remember. Spamano Shonen-Ai.


Everyone looks forward to their senior year in high school. Antonio sure did. But now that it was here, he began to feel a bit sad. He'd made a lot of new friends at Hetalia World Academy, but now he'd be leaving them. His two best friends, Gilbert and Francis, were graduating with him, but they seemed to be taking it better than he was. So, to hold onto his memories long after he leaves, Antonio decided to make a picture book of all his friends and memories.

"A memory book?" Gilbert asked, sipping at his soda. "Isn't that something _girls_ do, Tonio?"

"No!" Antonio cried. "Anyone can do it!" He held up his camera. "My first memory is going to be of us!"

"Is this going to be going on all year?" Francis asked.

"Well, yeah! Even up until Prom Night!"

"Speaking of Prom, got any date prospects?" Gilbert teased.

"Well, I've been looking at Matthieu..."

"That cute, bespectacled Canadian kid in Lud's class?"

"That's the one!" Francis answered. "He's so cute! What about you, Gil?"

"Hmm...so many options. I'm thinking about asking Feliciano, that Italian kid in Class 2-A."

"His brother will murder you."

"Not if Tonio distracts him. You know he's had a boner for that kid since middle school!" Gilbert laughed.

"True. Are you asking Lovino to Prom, Toni?" Francis asked, placing an arm around Antonio's shoulders.

"Thinking about it. Think he'd say yes?"

"Only way to know is to ask him." the blond replied.

"Dude! Shit, it's senior year! We _have_ to have a prank!" Gilbert cried.

"Well, last year, the Seniors pulled the sprinkler alarms during the outdoor graduation last year." Antonio said.

"No! That's stupid! We need to make one ourselves!"

"Just us three?" Francis asked.

"Yeah!"

"Haven't we already made a name for ourselves? The whole school calls us the Bad Touch Trio. Isn't that enough?"

"No, Tonio! It's not! If we're the Bad Touch Trio, we have to go out with a _bang_! It's senior year! The Bad Touch Trio isn't going to be here next year!" Gilbert cried.

"Should we hand down the crown?" Francis teased, Antonio snickering.

"There's no one that matches my level of sexiness!" cried the German.

"Fine then. We'll do a prank. Anything in mind?"

"Not yet. We have all year."

"Plus, our school runs on a ladder system. Won't we all be in Hetalia University together? That's why I don't understand the point of Toni's picture book." Francis said.

"Don't you want to be able to look at this book and remember our senior year as the most _awesome_ year we ever had?"

"Well, I'm in. Anything that's supposed to be awesome _has_ to have _me_ in it!" Gilbert boasted.

"Well," Francis began, twirling a piece of hair around his finger, "I guess I'll have to lend my beauty to your memory book as well, Toni..."

Antonio's eyes lit up, arms thrown around his friends. "_Gracias! Gracias, mi amigos!_ I will work very hard on my memory book!"

"_Ja! Ja! _ Dedicate it to me, 'kay?"

"_Non!_ Dedicate it to _us_, The Bad Touch Trio!"

The inaugural picture of Antonio's picture book; The Bad Touch Trio.

* * *

><p>Antonio happened by Ludwig and Roderich, coming hand in hand down the hallway after school. They seemed to have been coming from Roderich's piano practice.<p>

"Oh! Fancy running into you, Antonio!" Roderich said.

"Yeah! Hey, I'm doing a memory book, since I'm leaving this year and all, and I was wondering if I could get a picture of you two?" Antonio asked.

"A memory book sounds like a lovely idea."

"Yeah. Let's do it, Roderich."

Antonio took a picture of the happy couple, snuggling lovingly by the lockers, bouncing on his heels. "I can't wait to print these pictures out and put them in my book! Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Antonio. Just don't let my brother see that picture."

"Oh, by the way, Gil, Francis, and I were thinking about having an outing at the amusement park before prom. Do you and Roderich want to come?"

"We'd love to. Just give us a time. Right, baby?" Ludwig asked, looking to his lover for confirmation.

"Of course. One last outing before you graduate would be lovely." Roderich said, lacing his fingers with Ludwig's.

"Well, I have to go get Roderich home. His parents will worry if we're any longer." Ludwig said.

"Oh, you two are so cute! Well, see you guys later!" Antonio cried, running up the hall.

* * *

><p>Antonio decided to be a Senior Tutor after school with a few other classmates. He wanted a picture of his fellow tutors and their director.<p>

"Hey, guys! I'm doing a memory book, and I want a picture of all of you!"

"I'll do it." Heracles said, picking up Antonio's camera. Antonio shook his head.

"No, Hera! I want you in the picture too!" he cried. He pulled a portable tripod out of his backpack, setting his camera on it. He put on the timer, allowing everyone to get ready. He ran to jump in the picture too. "Everybody ready?"

A fun little picture with all of his fellow tutors.

Now to get the students.

He stepped around the table, taking pictures of the smiling students from every angle. His camera lingered especially long on _one_ particular student.

He never gave Antonio the time of day, but Lovino Vargas was seventeen, a junior, and a perpetually pissed off Italian. Antonio _adored_ the little Italian, cherishing him, while it seemed like Lovino _abhored_ Antonio's very existence.

"Lovi! Let me take a picture of you!" Antonio cried when the boy turned his head away from the camera.

"Put that damn camera away!" Lovino said.

"Come on, Fratello!" cried Lovino's younger brother, Feliciano. Feliciano was a sophomore with a much sweeter disposition than his older brother. "Let's take a picture for Toni!"

"Fine." Lovino huffed. "But only because my little brother asked me to."

Antonio snapped a quick picture of the brothers, smiling at Lovino's face. "Smile, Lovi!"

"No." Lovino simply said.

"Fine then! Your sweet, angry face will be in my book!" Antonio teased.

"So be it."

"But I want more pictures of you, Lovi!"

"Whatever..." Lovino said, shrugging.

* * *

><p>"Dude! The pictures are turning out nice!" Gilbert cried, flipping a page in Antonio's unfinished book.<p>

"Oh! You got a picture of Roderich kissing Ludwig on the cheek!" Francis gushed. "How cute!"

"Look at Feli and Lovi!"

"There's a picture of me with a bunch of girls!" Antonio said, flipping to a picture of him, swarmed by a group of girls in his class.

"Naughty Toni. Have you asked Lovino to prom yet?" Francis asked.

"No. I know it's getting down to the wire. I'm just so nervous."

"I know. Ask him out, and take a picture of his reaction." Gilbert said.

"Great idea! I'll do that!"

* * *

><p>"Lovi!"<p>

"Oh God...what?" Lovino asked, closing his locker. "Another picture of me?"

"Well, not yet. I wanted to ask you to two things. One; my friends and I are going to the amusement park this weekend."

"Yeah. My fratellino was telling me he was going with Gilbert..."

"Will you go with me?" Antonio asked.

"Sure, why not? What else?" Lovino asked.

"Uh...would you...would you...uh...go to...prom...with me? You know...as my..._date_?" Antonio stammered.

"Uh...sure. I guess..."

"You will?"

"Yeah...I'll go..." Lovino said, shrugging.

"Now, can I get a picture of you?"

"Whatever."

Antonio held up the camera, gasping when Lovino's lips found his cheek before the camera flash.

"You're shitting me! He said yeah? Without a fight?" Gilbert cried.

"Sure did. Got a picture of it too." Antonio showed them the picture.

"Oh! Awww! He kissed you!" Francis cooed.

"I was definitely surprised! I thought that was a great photo op, so I snapped it. He'd kill me if he knew I showed you guys this picture." Antonio said.

"We'll see it in the book anyways."

* * *

><p>"Should we go our own ways or stay together?" Antonio asked, slyly wrapping an arm around Lovino's waist. "Ludwig and Roderich look like they want to go devour each other."<p>

"No. We can stay together." the Austrian replied, peeling his eyes off of the blond.

Lovino shook his head as Gilbert hoisted Feliciano onto his back.

"I could do that to you, Lovi..."

"Pick me up, and watch your ass and my boot become friends for the night." Lovino threatened.

"Fine. Can I just hold your hand? I feel a bit left out." Lovino shrugged, lacing his fingers with Antonio's. It appeased the Spaniard, because the widest grin adorned his face.

"What should we get on first?" Gilbert asked.

"The spinny ride!" Feliciano cried, pointing toward a whirligig type ride. "It's got enough for all of us!"

"I have no objections, long as I stay with my Matthieu." Francis said, kissing the Canadian's temple.

"Lovi?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The ride attendant stared at the large group. "All together?" she asked.<p>

"Yes, and we'd appreciate if you didn't split us." Roderich answered. He flashed a slight smile, and the girl swooned, letting the eight of them on.

"You shouldn't have done that, baby..." Ludwig said, palming the Austrian's ass. "Now, she likes you..."

"I know I'm yours, so what's the problem?" Roderich asked, scooting beside his boyfriend in one of the cars.

"_You_ know, but does _she_?"

Roderich latched his mouth to the blond's, pulling away so the attendant could check their safety belts.

"Now she does..." he purred.

"Lovi, if you're scared, you can hold my hand." Antonio teased.

"This little ride? Scare _me_? Are you stupid?" Lovino asked, elbowing Antonio in the side.

"Okay, but I want to take a picture of us after the ride."

"Still doing that silly book?"

"It's not silly, Lovi! It's my memories!" Antonio cried. He pulled Lovino close, snapping a picture before the ride began.

"You always look so happy." Lovino said, looking over the picture.

"It's because you're with me!"

* * *

><p>"She couldn't even look Roderich in the eye after the ride." Ludwig said, holding the squirming Austrian on his lap as they ate at a table.<p>

"I want to sit in my own seat, Ludwig!" Roderich cried.

"No. This is punishment for getting that poor girl's hopes up."

"I know how vindictive you can get, Ludwig!"

"Good."

"Oh! I want a picture of us!"

"Still doing your memory book, Antonio?" Roderich asked.

"Sure am! You guys are my friends and I want as many pictures as possible. I know you and Rod can't go to prom, Lud."

"No. Gilbert got us tickets. He was on the Dance Committee, and got me, Feliciano, and Roderich tickets. We'll be there."

"Great! Smile for the camera, everyone!"

A wonderful group picture, showcasing all of their personalities, but, most importantly, the bond Antonio shared with each and every single one of them.

Even the surly Italian he so desired.

* * *

><p>Prom night.<p>

Gilbert and Ludwig's dad ordered a limo for them all to meet at their house. After both of the Beilschmidt siblings picked up their respective dates, of course.

Roderich looked as dapper as ever, standing next to his lover like pure extravagance. They looked like a power couple, befitting of the highest standard. Feliciano and Gilbert looked like they had their shit together for once...until Gilbert said something out of his mouth, making Feliciano laugh for the umpteenth time, and his father gave up taking pictures of the goofy couple. Francis and Matthew looked lovely, although Francis seemed to dote on the little Canadian more than he usually did, making sure everything was up to spec, much to Matthew's very slight annoyance. He seemed to be tired of saying "Francis! I'm _fine_!".

To Antonio, there was no one more beautiful than Lovino that night. Even if he seemed to show two emotions, anger and pure rage, he was still the light in the Spaniard's life.

"Lovi, you look beautiful tonight..." Antonio said, lacing his arms around Lovino's waist. Lovino shook him off.

"Fuck off. I'm not beautiful." Lovino growled.

"How about handsome then?"

"Handsome is fine." Lovino said, pleased with the Spaniard's choice of words.

"Oh, _querido_...what am I going to do with you?"

After getting Mr. Beilshmidt's word that he'd send Ludwig to him with copies of the pictures for his book (Mr. Beilschmidt knew better than to send his unreliable eldest son, Antonio's best friend be damned), Antonio and his friends climbed into the limo for what may be their final night of fun together.

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm excited, and I'm happy it's prom night, but I'm a little sad." Antonio said, looking down at his shoes.<p>

"Is it because graduation's in a week?" Francis asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I know it's not the last time we'll ever see each other, but this year was just filled with so much fun, that I wish I could do it over and over again, you know?"

"You're being a baby about it." Lovino said. Antonio looked into his date's eyes. Lovino crossed his legs. "You'll all be at Hetalia University next year, right? Just, make more memories there. Besides, you may even make _new_ friends to meet the old ones."

"But...that means I have to be away from _you_ for a year, Lovi."

"_That's _your concern?" Lovino asked, frowning.

"I have to be away from Gil for two years, Fratello. I'm not going to enjoy it, but I'll be eighteen when he sees me next, so we can do all kinds of fun things together!" Feliciano cried, Gilbert turning beet red. "Then, you leave before I do, so I don't even have my Fratello there with me anymore..."

"My older brother's leaving me behind too. Al's graduating this year." Matthew said. "As much as I don't want him to go, I know he _has_ to. Then, Francis is leaving too...and I don't know what I'm going to do. Ludwig and Roderich get to graduate with each other. I think that's lucky, but you can't help who you fall in love with, right?"

"That's true. Imagine how I feel leaving my Feli and my little brother, although I don't think Lud cares one way or another." Gilbert said, shrugging.

"I care. I care about not seeing you at school, but then I remember that I have to live with your ass all Summer. But, I guess I _will_ miss you when you go off to Hetalia University next year. _Kind of_." Ludwig said.

"It's only a year, idiot." Lovino said, patting Antonio on the shoulder. "You only have a year to wait for me. And in any case, you know where the hell I live. You have my phone number. Drop me a line or even visit sometimes. I'm not that inaccessable for a whole year."

"You're right. I am being a baby about it. Well, let's go have some fun this evening!"

"And many more evenings after that!"

* * *

><p>Soon, graduation approached, and Antonio's book was almost full. So many wonderful memories he could look back on fondly. He'd see them all again. He just had to wait.<p>

It seemed the realization was sinking in for Lovino too, who watched the whole ceremony from the stands. He cheered the loudest (almost louder than Antonio's parents) when the Spaniard recieved his diploma. He was sorely going to miss the bastard. He'd become a constant in Lovino's life, and a whole year seemed like a long time to wait when you...fell in love with someone.

Feliciano caught Gilbert after the ceremony, tearfully throwing his arms around the German. Lovino looked for Antonio, but he was nowhere to be found inside.

Finally, he stepped outside and found Antonio, leaning against the entrance, looking at his book. Lovino cleared his throat, and Antonio looked up.

"Oh...Lovi...hey."

"Hey..." Lovino said. He kicked a little pebble, coming face to face with the object of his affection. "Congratulations, bastard. You finally got out of this hellhole."

"Yeah...thanks..." Antonio said. He seemed like he was trying to avoid eye contact.

"So, your book? It's...finished?" Lovino asked.

"No, not yet. I need a graduation picture of me and the guys." Antonio answered.

"Are..you happy?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda happy. Really sad that it's over now. Everyone's crying and stuff..."

"Yeah...Feliciano cried the moment he saw Gilbert."

"I saw." Antonio said, feigning a smile.

"Hey, perk up. I hate seeing you so sad like this." Lovino said. "Do you want someone to cry over you?"

"No. I already got all of that. I just want a nice picture on my graduation day with no one crying. I...want to feel like this is a happy day..." The Spaniard sniffled.

"Hey...are you..._crying_?" Lovino asked, reaching out to Antonio.

"No. Not at all..just...my allergies are acting up." Antonio lied. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Lovino cried.

"I'm not crying! There's...just extra moisture in my eyes! You know! From my allergies!" Lovino sat beside the hiccupping Spaniard, rubbing his back until he calmed.

"I...heard you cheering for me, Lovino...that's what's got me...like this."

"What?"

"When I heard you cheer for me, that's when I realized that you were going to miss me much more than you said you would." Antonio said.

"It's just that..." Lovino diverted his eyes. "A year is a long time to wait for someone..." He blinked to fight back the tears. "You... you've been there with me everyday, even while I treated you like shit...and..." The tears streamed down his face. "You never left...You stayed..."

"Of course I'd stay, Lovi. I...I love you. It didn't matter how you treated me, because I knew deep down inside, you loved me too."

"Idiot..." Lovino sobbed into Antonio's shirt.

"What?"

"_I _was supposed to say that..."

"Say what?" Antonio asked.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you that I loved you."

"You didn't have to tell me, Lovi. Your actions showed me how you felt." Antonio said, petting the boy's head.

"Then allow me one more gesture?" Lovino asked.

"What?"

Slowly, Lovino rested his lips against Antonio's in a wet, chaste kiss, tears falling harder. "_Ti amo_, you idiot..." he sobbed, pulling away.

"_Te amo, _Lovino. _Te amo mucho_..."

Antonio took the Italian's face in his hands, bringing their lips together again. Lovino's arms found his neck, and draped over his shoulders gently. They stayed like that, pressed against each other, until a camera flashed, shaking the two out of their moment.

"Looking good, guys!" Gilbert cried, holding Antonio's camera out to him.

"You got that?" Antonio asked, wiping his eyes.

"Sure did! Couldn't miss a heartfelt moment of confession!" Francis said.

"How about that one last picture? That one that shows we made it?" Antonio held his camera out to Lovino. "Lovi, would you do the honors?"

Lovino hesitantly took the camera, holding it up. "Get ready, guys..."

The Bad Touch Trio, all together, in a simultaneous high five, signified their journey together with a fun filled picture of graduation caps and rounds of smiles. Some tearful, some not, but all filled with joy.

* * *

><p>Antonio called his friends over to look at the finished book, Gilbert, Feliciano, the lot of them.<p>

"Oh! So many wonderful memories!" Francis cried, laughing at a picture of himself making a screwy face behind a teacher's back in class.

"Look at Lud and Rod! Don't they look so cute together? Especially when you catch them candidly."

"You told me you wouldn't use that one!" Roderich cried, shoving Antonio slightly.

"Sorry! But I just liked how you both were looking over your shoulders! It looked so cool, I had to keep it!" Antonio said.

"When did you take the one of Elizaveta reaching for the camera?" Ludwig asked.

"During tutoring. She wanted to see my camera, and she didn't believe me when I snapped a picture of her."

"Oh! Look at Specs using the glare to get what he wants out of my brother!" Gilbert laughed.

"I think I said something he didn't agree with."

"Speaking of not agreeing, nice face, Gilbert." Lovino said sarcastically, pointing to a picture of Gilbert purposely crossing his eyes at the lunch table.

"Toni told me to be myself!"

"Prom was great!" Feliciano cried. "Gil looked so amazing!"

"Aw, baby. You did too."

"Our amusement park pics turned out great!" Antonio said, beaming. "Look at Gil screaming on the roller coaster!"

"Hey! You said you'd scrap that one!"

"It was too funny!"

"Oh! Our graduation pictures! I like the high five one we did!" Francis said.

"Yeah...me too! My favorite is the one of us jumping." Antonio said, pointing to it.

"I love that one!" Feliciano cried, kissing Gilbert on the cheek.

"Rod and Lud need to stop looking so sexy together." Francis said, commenting on a picture of Roderich running his fingers down Ludwig's face while giving the camera a sideways glance.

"What? You and Matthew always look so sweet together."

"Operative word: sweet. I want to be _sexy_ with you, right, Matthieu?"

Matthew simply nodded, appeasing his lover.

"Oh? A curveball at the end? Tonio and Lovi making out after graduation?" Gilbert teased, looking at the very last picture.

"Oh? Let me see." Roderich said, leaning over Matthew.

"Me too!" cried Feliciano. "Naughty Fratello..."

"I never saw this one, Antonio..." teased Ludwig.

"Nothing naughty about it." Antonio said. "Right, Lovi?"

"Nothing at all." Lovino answered.

Senior year. Fun for some, sad for others. A year full of memories for one Spaniard, all wrapped up in a scrapbook, and a little, angry Italian light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I cried a few times while writing this. I love this. I didn't do a memory book for my senior year, but this kind of summed up how I felt while graduating...minus the falling in love part. I had to have **_**someone **_**as the Sickeningly Sweethearts, so why not Rod and Lud? Well, they aren't as sickening as some other sweethearts I've seen in other stories, so I say they're mild, bordering on Tastes Like Diabetes more than Sickeningly Sweethearts. Come to think of it, the whole story Tastes like Diabetes!Enjoy the sweet fluff, and please, don't choke on it. I need you guys. Seriously.**

**LonelyHearts2008**


End file.
